


The Truth: Kogan Grammy Fic

by ReaderFan



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys of Big Time Rush are there for each other no matter what anyone says or thinks. Brothers through thick and thin and criticism but who cares...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***Kogan Grammy Fic***

Tonight was the night of the 56th annual Grammy awards and the guys of Big Time Rush were all exiting to be going even though they weren’t nominated for anything.

~~~Big Time Rush~~~

The guys were all getting dressed and they wanted to be early because they wanted to walk the red carpet and meet some of their fans on the way and also promote their upcoming tour during the carpet interviews. They were mostly just going to see all the stars out there and to have fun.

J: So guys its five o’clock, ready to go?

C: I am I’m just not sure about Kendall and Logan.

J: Come on guys, we still need to go pick up Halston and Alexa!

K: I’m here. I’m here. (He said running down the stairs)

J: And where’s Logan?

K: He’s still busy with his hair.

C: Really man!?

L: I’m done okay!

C: Took you long enough.

J: You guys keep saying that I’m the beauty freak but Logan is always the last one out when we need to go somewhere.

L: I have things to get ready okay.

C: Like what?

L: My hair. (He replied sheepishly)

J: Really dude?

C: Why don’t you just shave it off?

K: No! You’ll look hideous without your hair!

L: Are you saying you won’t love me if I don’t have hair?

J: Something like that.

L: Hey!

K: Guys, I think it’s time that we leave.

C: I agree, if we want to pick up the girls and make it on time to the carpet we need to leave now.

J: Finally.

L: Okay.

The guys all got into their SUV and their driver started driving. The guys wanted to drive themselves but were told that if they wanted to walk he red carpet that they’d need to have someone drive the car away once they got off so the reluctantly agreed.

Their first stop was to pick Alexa up. When they got to her house they all got out and walked to the front door and knocked. Her sister opened the door and welcomed them all in.

C: Hi, is Alexa ready?

ALMOST! (They heard a shout from the hall)

L: You see she isn’t done yet.

A: But I’m a girl, Logan, I’m allowed to take long, what’s your excuse? (She joked walking up to the boys and kissing Carlos and giving the rest hugs and stopping at Logan)

L: Weren’t we supposed to be picking Halston up too?

K: Okay, let’s go. (He said laughing at Logan changing the subject)

A: Have a good night sis.

Sister: You too.

They got back into the SUV and their driver drove them to Halston’s house. They were planning on going out again but they didn’t need to because they saw Halston coming out of her house. James got out and held the door open for her, giving her a kiss when she got closer.

H: Hi guys.

A: Hi.

They all said hello to each other as the driver started driving to the Staples Centre where the Grammy’s were being held.

They could all hear as the screams got louder the closer they came to the venue. By the time they got there which was quarter to six there were already a few cars ahead of them so they had to wait in the slow moving traffic.

K: So guys, ready?

C: I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.

J: It would have been better if we were nominated though.

L: It should just be an honour that we were invited to present the Best Rock Award.

H: Guys, even One Direction aren’t nominated.

A: Yeah, so it isn’t such a big deal.

J: Yes, I know but it would have been cool to get nominated.

H: There’s always next year right?

J: Yeah, I guess.

K: No, don’t guess. Be positive. Now that we don’t have the show to worry about we can focus all our energy on our music and I guarantee we could be up for a Grammy next year.

L: Yeah, I agree with Kendall.

A: Me too.

H: Me too, babe.

J: Fine, I do too.

C: And now we’re closer, I’m so nervous.

K: All of us are.

When their car stopped and their doors were being opened they all looked at each other smiled and took a deep breath.

When the door were finally opened Carlos and Alexa were the first one’s out and the fans went mad, then James and Halston were next and the screams got even louder when Logan and Kendall walked out last and their driver started driving away the Rushers went ballistic to see all four guys there.

K: Wow.

L: We’re really here. (He said as they started waving at their fans)

C: It’s so surreal.

J: I know. I still can’t believe that we’re here.

A: You guys all made that perfectly clear now let’s get going.

H: Yeah, that lady looks ready to hit you guys with something if you don’t walk.

K: Okay, let’s get going.

The guys started walking down the red carpet and only stopping for pictures where the woman with a badge that says red carpet tells them to stop. They have so far stopped at every E News camera that was there. The woman then directed them to where Ryan Seacrest was busy talking to Katy Perry.

Woman: Go up to him once Katy is done, okay?

C: Okay.

K: Thank you.

Woman: Just doing my job.

L: But thanks none the less.

Woman: Okay.

J: Carlos, we get to see Katy Perry again.

Hahahahaha

C: Oh shut, it was a onetime thing.

A: Besides, now he has his wife with him.

J: Who knows, Carlos goes numb when he sees her.

C: I do not. I just freeze.

As they were busy talking Kendall and Logan were having their own private conversation with Kendall’s hand on Logan’s shoulder.

Hahahahaha.

Katy Perry: Hey boys, what’s up?

C: Ah, ah,ah.

K: We’re fine. (He snickered)

L: And you?

KP: All fine. Well enjoy yourselves tonight.

C: You too! (He said a bit too loud)

KP: Oh, hey Carlos.

C: Hi.

KP: Well, I have to go now.

J: Okay bye.

K: Oh hey Carlos.

J: Ha, ha, ha.

They joked as they walked up the stairs to where Ryan was standing.

Ryan: Hey boys and ladies.

BTR: Hi.

A: Hello.

H: Hi.

R: Introduce us boys.

C: So as you know, this is my date and wife Alexa.

R: Nice to meet you Alexa.

J: And this is my girlfriend Halston.

R: Nice to meet you too.

K: Well this is my date and wife Logan Henderson, some of you might know him.

L: Well thank you dear. (He says putting his arm around Kendall’s waist)

Hahahahaha

R: The last time I saw you was in 2009 when you came to the radio station.

K: Yes it was and now here we meet at the Grammy’s.

L: Yeah and you said the next time you see us that we’ll be at the Grammy’s.

R: Yes I did and you’re presenting an award tonight, right?

J: Yes, The best rock award.

R: Many nice people nominated, did you meet any?

C: Yes we met Imagine Dragons yesterday at the rehearsals.

R: Oh. So ladies who are you wearing?

A: I’m wearing Versace.

H: And I’m wearing Prada.

R: Good choices and you both look stunning.

A & H: Thanks.

R: And what are the boys wearing?

J: We’re all wearing Dolce and Gebbana.

R: Wow.

C: We know.

R: So what’s new for you guys?

K: Uh, we have our third tour coming up soon.

J: And we’ve already started writing songs again.

R: Does that mean we’ll be getting another BTR album soon.

L: I don’t know if we’re that far yet but we’re getting there.

C: Yeah, slowly but surely.

R: Okay, enjoy your evening and I’ll be hopping to hear from you soon.

L: We look forward to seeing you again.

R: Goodbye.

The guys then walked on and separated at the next paparazzi point where Carlos and James decided to take Halston and Alexa inside because it was getting chilly. Kendall and Logan said that they’d meet them inside and the group parted ways. Kendall and Logan walked down the paparazzi line again.

The cameras went wild and questions started flying: “Where are the rest of the guys? Who are you here with? Did you bring dates? Are you here together? Are you together?

The guys left the paparazzi line without answering any questions mostly because they didn’t hear what they were saying. They continued walking and stopped when Giuliana called out to them.

G: Hey boys, I just heard you were by Ryan?

K: Yes we were but we didn’t feel like going in right now so we decided to take another tour around.

G: Smart. So where are the others?

L: They went inside.

G: Oh, so did you bring someone, dates?

K: Yes, I did. Since the other guys brought their wives and girlfriends, I brought Logan.

L: And I brought Kendall.

G: Oh. I see you’re keeping your bromance up.

K: We’re too in love to not bring each other. (He joked)

G: So who asked who first?

L: Well, Kendall came to my house on a white horse and a thousand red roses and sang to me then asked me to be his date.

K: And Logan came to my house to give me my suit and said you’re going with me or else.

G: Hahahahaha. Well enjoy yourselves tonight.

L: Thanks. We hope to.

K: Bye.

G: Bye boys.

When the boys left Giuliana took to her ear piece and talked to Ryan.

G: Guess who I just had?

R: Lady Gaga.

G: She isn’t even here, Ryan. I had Kendall and Logan from Big Time Rush.

R: I had them a while ago but they were all there.

G: They said the others walked in and they decided to walk more. Do you know that they’re each other’s fake dates?

R: I agree with the date part but not the fake part.

G: Yeah me too. They looked way to comfortable touching each other to be fake.

R: I agree, listen I need to go my next interview is here.

G: Mine too.

 

Logan and Kendall finally went in and then looked for their seats and smiled when they saw Carlos waving at them...


	2. The Truth Chapter 2

***INSIDE***

When the show started the guys all sat at their allocate seats. This is how they were sitting: Alexa, Carlos, James, Halston, Logan and then Kendall.

When the show started Carlos and James turned to talk to their dates and Logan and Kendall just sat there.

K: How you enjoying the show so far?! (He started shouting but stopped and moved closer to him and whispered in his ear)

L: So far, not so bad. These guys are amazing. (He whispered back to him, moving closer)

K: Do you want something to drink?

L: Yes please. (He said and Kendall turned to the waiters to get both him and Logan cups with soda instead of alcohol)

K: Here you go.

L: Thanks.

J: Thanks for getting drinks for us too Kendall.

K: I didn’t know you guys wanted some.

J: So you ask.

K: Fine I’ll get you some.

J: Thanks.

…

K: The waiter’s gonna bring it to you now.

J: Thanks bro.

K: Anytime.

James went back to talking to Carlos them while Logan turned back to Kendall and patted Kendall’s leg to get his attention and then when he turned around he didn’t bother removing his hands.

K: Sorry, I want to learn how to play guitar that good.

L: But you’re already an amazing guitarist.

K: But I’m not as good as them. (He said leaning in closer to Logan)

L: I’m nervous.

K: Why?

L: We’re presenting an award at THE GRAMMY’s Kendall.

K: Just remember that you have me and Carlos and James next to you, through it all.

L: I don’t know why coz I’m never nervous when we do stuff like this.

K: Like you said, these are the Grammy’s, if it gets too much then you can always hold on to me.

L: I might just take you up on that offer, mister.

K: I’m only here to please you.

L: Haha.

They continued their talking while more people performed, received and presented awards until they were notified that they were up next.

J: We’ll be back in a little while. (He said giving Halston a kiss)

C: Keep your fingers crossed that we don’t mess it up.

A & H: We will.

J: But we won’t.

C: I love you. (He said giving Alexa a kiss)

L: I love you Kendall. (He said mimicking Carlos)

K: We’ll be back in a little while, Logan. Don’t get scared.

J: You’re just jealous that you don’t have a girlfriend.

C: Or a wife. (He chipped in)

K: Why would I, I have a Logan.

Hahahahaha.

A: Guys you do know you’re expected on stage when these people finish singing and not next year right?

L: We’re going Mrs Vega.

A & C: PenaVega.

L: I know you’d do that, it just too cute.

J: Okay, guys I really think we should get going now.

H: Good luck.

BTR: Thanks.

The guys walked to where they’re supposed to meet the crew to fit them with the necessary equipment. When they’re done they stand and talk amongst themselves until the announcer calls their name.

Announcer: And now presenting the award for best rock song, give it up for Big Time Rush.

Woooo.Wooooo.Aaahhhh.!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C: Hi guys.

J: We’re so excited to be here tonight.

K: Who ever thought that four best friends from Minnesota would be up here presenting an award?

L: The Rock award of them all with so many amazing candidates. (He said standing a bit closer to Kendall)

J: So the nominees are Do or Die by 30 Seconds to Mars.

L: Flicker, Fade by Taking Back Sunday.

C: Alone together by Fall out Boy.

K: Waiting for the night that never ends by Linkin’ Park.

J: Demons by Imagine Dragons. 

C: And the winner is…

J, C, L, K: Do or Die 30 Seconds to Mars!!!

Woo WOO.

The guys from 30 Seconds to Mars came up and more people starting shouting.

Jared: Thank you for this, boys. (He said giving them each a handshake) Thank you for everyone who made it possible for this record to come out, we appreciate it a lot. (He went on to thank their managers, producers etc.)

Shannon: We did it!

WOOOOOOOOOO

Tommo: But we wouldn’t be able to do this without all our fans so thank you for that guys.

Jared: Thank you.

The guys of 30 Seconds to Mars as well as the guys from Big Time Rush went backstage.

***Backstage***

K: You guys are amazing.

Shannon: Thanks.

Jared: Big Time Rush right?

J: Yeah.

Jared: I’ve heard of you, your songs are pretty cool.

K: Thank you. That means a lot coming from you.

Tommo: Who knows, we might be presenting you with your own Grammy award very soon.

C: We’ll be honoured to accept it from you guys.

Jared: Okay, we have to get going.

K: Yeah, I guess we have to too, nice to meet you.

30STM: Same to you.

…

~~~Back at seats~~~

A: You guys were amazing.

J: Thank you.

L: We even got to talk to the guys backstage.

K: And they’ve heard about us.

C: And they like our songs.

H: Really?

J: Yep. They said that they might present us with our own Grammy very soon.

H: Cool. (She smiled seeing the happy expression on her boyfriend and band mates faces)

The waiters brought over drinks for all six of them and they all settled back into quiet conversation with each other.

L: I can’t believe that I just presented an award on the Grammy stage to 30 Seconds to Mars!

K: It was amazing wasn’t it?

L: Amazing. (He smiled)

They continued talking as the show went on. Kendall and Logan didn’t even notice how they kept moving closer and closer together as they same came to an end.

J: So are we all still going?

K: Where?

C: The after party, we were invited.

K: I’m already tired, I don’t think I’ll be able to handle an after party guys.

L: Yeah, me neither.

H: You guys are boring. (She said in a sing song voice)

L: Hey missy, rock stars also get tired.

A: No they don’t.

K: Why do you need us to go with you?

L: Yeah you have your wives and girlfriend.

J: Whatever, what are you going to do anyways?

K: Go home and watch a movie until I start falling asleep and then go to bed.

J: And you. (He said looking Logan)

L: I’m going to Kendall’s house to watch a movie until I fall asleep and then go to his spare bedroom.

C: Okay bye guys.

K & L: Bye.

Kendall and Logan passed by another swarm of paparazzi when they left. Their SUV was already waiting for them because they called ahead and told them that they’d need another car to take the others to the after party. Getting passed the media storm was not a fun thing to do tonight because everyone wanted to know anything that happened inside. Kendall sense how nervous Logan was and walked closer to him putting his arm around Logan’s shoulders as they got into the car.

~~~Kendall’s House~~~

After getting undressed both guys made their way to the kitchen.

L: The food they had there was good but it’s not enough for a growing man.

K: Where do you think you’re growing to huh?

L: Oh shut up and get me food.

K: The growing man is getting snappy.

L: Watch it.

K: Or what? (He smiled turning to the fridge)

L: Just get me something to eat okay.

K: Okay, I have salad... (He was cut off)

L: You do know that I’m hungry right?

K: As I was saying, I have salad, pizza and left over’s from last night.

L: I think I’ll have the last two.

K: And me?

L: You can have your salad, mister Organic.

K: Organic food is good for you.

L: So is pizza.

K: If you say so.

L: We can share the Mac and cheese.

K: You come and decided what I eat in my own house how does that work?

L: Perfectly, now heat up the food.

Kendall gave him a ‘are you serious’ look.

L: Please?

K: Coming right up.

...

They finished their food and then made their way to the lined cupboard in the hall and grabbed two blankets before making their way to the living room.

K: So, is there anything in particular that you want to watch?

L: Nah, we can watch anything.

K: Even E! News?

L: Yeah, let’s watch it. They might show clips from tonight.

K: Okay.

Kendall changed to E! Entertainment and E! News was already playing. Terrence and Giuliana were talking about the latest on the red carpet.

E! News: T: So I hear that there is something that you’ve been dying to talk about since you arrived, so what is it?

G: So Ryan and I both got to have a chat with the guys from Big Time Rush but mine was a little different.

T: Different in what way?

G: My interview was just with Kendall and Logan, watch.

{First they played the clip of Ryan’s interview with the guys and then Giuliana’s}

T: Okay, so can you tell me what has you so excited?

G: Okay, it’s this whole Kendall and Logan ‘bromance’ thing that they’ve got going. Me and Ryan both don’t think that it’s just an innocent bromance anymore. (She smiled)

T: Why? They look like just friends to me.

G: Well let’s see if you think so after you see this.

T: What is this?

G: Footage that we collected from inside the auditorium after the show and other clips from the red carpet.

T: Okay let’s see it.

{They started with showing Kendall and Logan leaning in close together to talk and then the touches that they shared and then they emphasized on the way they looked at each other. The next was them standing unnecessarily close to each other on stage and during their red carpet interview with Ryan. The last clip they showed was Kendall putting his arm around Logan’s shoulder as they walked towards the SUV}

T: Okay, I see where you’re coming from G.

G: See. It might have started out as an innocent bromance but I seriously think that it has developed.

T: It sure does look like it.

G: Well to all of you Rushers out there who are as interested in this story if not more than, I am then tweet us your thoughts and we’ll try to get the boys on the show.

...

L: Okay, that was interesting.

K Yeah, hearing people talk about you and not being able to answer is one of the reasons that I don’t like watching shows where people talk about us.

L: I agree and we’ll probably be getting a phone call telling us that we’re appearing on E! News by tomorrow morning.

K: Yup. So do you want to watch anything else?

L: Nah, I think I’m good. I’m considering going to bed.

K: Good coz I am too.

They switched off the television and all the lights and went off to sleep.


	3. The Truth Chapter 3

~~~Next Morning~~~

The guys had all decided on having breakfast and Carlos’ house that morning. Logan and Kendall were the last one’s to arrive, actually they were the only ones to arrive because James and Halston stayed the night.

K: Morning guys. (He says as he and Logan walk through the front door)

J: Morning.

C: Guys, what happened last night?

L: Nothing.

C: Then why is Twitter full of tweets saying that the two of you are dating. I thought you weren’t going to tell anyone.

K: We didn’t tell anyone.

J: So why is it all over the media? It’s even on TMZ.

L: It appears that we weren’t very discreet about it last night.

A: You know that you guys are hopeless right?

K: Hey, did we come here to be bombarded with question and to be insulted or did we come over for breakfast?

H: It seems you’re here for all three.

L: Well I’m hungry so stop talking and please feed us Carlitos.

C: Fine, the foods almost done, Alexa’s making coffee.

They were all seated at the table eating their breakfast now.

K: Seriously guys, you should see the E!News from last night. It was creepy.

J: How?

K: Just the way they analysed us. Showing clips of us, it was seriously creepy.

L: And we might be getting a phone call from management today.

C: Why, I thought they were cool with you dating.

K: E! News wants us on the show.

J: Oh. I hope we get it.

L: We don’t. They’ll force us to talk about our relationship and that’s private stuff man.

H: There isn’t a lot of private stuff in you line of business, Logan.

L: But in OUR (He said gesturing to the four of them: BTR) line of business we make sure that we have at least a few private stuff.

H: I know and you guys have been doing a pretty good job so far but I think the people need to know now.

K: They don’t need to know, they just want to.

H: Yeah.

Just then Logan’s phone started ringing.

L: Speak of the devil. (He says when he saw the caller ID)

...

L: Okay, yes I’ll tell them. Sure. Bye.

...

L: It seems that we’re the special guest for tonight’s E!News.

K: Just great. (He grumbled)

A: Hey cheer up. You’re not going there alone. You have your three best buds with you and you’ll have loyal viewers like me and Halston watching from here.

K: Whatever. Now I just want to eat my breakfast in piece please.

...

J: Do we still have to go to the studio today?

K: Yup.

C: We shouldn’t let all this drama mess with our recording, we owe that to our friends.

L: I agree.

...

***Three Hours Later: Recording Studio***

When the guys arrived at the studio, there was a swarm of paparazzi waiting for them and they hated it. This was the part of fame that they didn’t like. They loved making music, loved acting they even liked meeting their fans no they adored meeting their fans. That was the best part of it all.

K: I hate that. I really do. (He said once they finally got in to the studio)

J: Can’t agree with you more.

L: I really don’t want to leave our relationship in our hands.

K: Yeah, neither do I. I just wish we could do something.

C: What if we could?

J: What d you mean?

C: Think about it. It’s our lives so why can’t we control how our personal information gets is released into the media.

K: That’s easier said than done. (He said picking up his guitar)

C: We could. We have the power of the internet on our hands.

J: I think I like where you’re going with this continue.

L: I don’t think coming out is something that you can do on twitter or tumblr or any other social network, Carlos.

C: Who said anything about social networks?

K: Then where do you want to do it?

C: How about we release a Youtube video, telling everyone about everything.

J: Won’t we get in trouble with the E!News people?

K: It’s not like we signed a contract saying that we’d release our story to them.

L: Kendall, are you actually considering this.

K: Think about it this way Logan, if we release a video we get to say only what we want to, without other people pressuring us. We will have all the power.

L: Fine. (He said after thinking about it for less than a minute) But first we have to finish the vocals for this song.

K: Yes, sir. (He said giving him a kiss on the cheek)

C: No, none of that. (He said with a really good fake serious look)

J: Carlos looks so serious right now.

C: Coz I am.

J: Let’s get to work guys. 

...

Three hours later (14:00 now) and the guys were finally finished with the vocals for their new song Amazing. They were expected on the E!News set at 17:00.

L: So how do we do this? (He asked nervously)

...

A/N: I love that they’re coming out this way, taking all the power in their hands. I’m just seriously tired of E!News always budding into people’s business so this is my way of giving back control to the stars, even if it’s just in my stories. Now I only want them to come out in real life. Don’t you think it’s about time now?


	4. The Truth Chapter 4

C: Okay, I’ll set up my camera here and you guys can stand in front of the camera and do whatever you want.

L: Why did I even agree to this?

C: Because you know that it’s a good idea.

L: Let’s get over with it before I back out.

J: Even I know that you won’t.

K: Here’s a chair for you. (He said bringing over two chairs and placing them in front of the camera)

L: Thanks.

C: Okay, get ready guys. We’re gonna upload it when we’re all happy with it.

K: Where will you guys be?

J: Just here.

K: Okay. He said taking a deep breath.

C: Go. (He said before pressing the record button)

...

K: Hi guys, Kendall and Logan here from Big Time Rush.

L: We have big news to share with all our Rushers.

K: Yeah... So, I know a few of you watched last night’s E! News and have been wondering what’s going on.

L: There have been a few speculations about mine and Kendall’s friendship and we’re here to clear that all up.

K: Logan and I are best friends first and foremost and that isn’t going to change any time soon but something has changed.

L: Uh... (He said clearing his throat)

K: I really like Logan and he really likes me and we’ve been dating for the last couple of months and... (He was cut off)

L: Guys, if you fall in love with someone, you don’t fall in love with their gender you fall in love with the person. So to me the fact that Kendall is a guy doesn’t play a factor in anything. Kendall makes me feel special and that’s all I need. (He said looking at Kendall and smiling)

K: Yeah, like Logan said. Once you find that person you’re meant to be with silly things like gender don’t matter, not to us anyway. We just wanted to tell you this, we always value your opinion tremendously and you guys know that and we always want to know what you guys think even about this.

L: But for once your opinion will not have an effect on what we’re doing. We just want to know how our fans feel about this.

J: So there you have it, Kendall and Logan did this video out of free will and it’s all true. (He said when Carlos turned the camera to him)

C: Sometimes it’s really sickening watching the two of them together but we’re happy for them. We’re happy that the two of them found happiness and love in each other.

J: And no matter what anyone has to say, Carlos and I completely stand behind Kendall and Logan, they’re our friends and brothers and nothing they do will ever make us turn our backs on them and neither should you guys.

C: They’re awesome dudes and we all know it.

J: Well we hope ya’ll like the video and tell us what you think, thanks for watching guys...

...

L: Wow.

K: Right.

C: So are you guys happy with it, do you wanna change anything about it?

L: I’m pretty sure that I’ll delete it if you give me so I’m fine with it.

K: Yeah me too, you can upload it.

C: Okay.

...

C: And I’m done. Now we just have to wait and see what everyone thinks.

K: Shouldn’t we like post something on twitter and such to let people know about the video?

J: Yeah good idea. Let’s do it.

All the guys took out their phones and started typing their twitter post.

@JamesMaslow Hey guys check out a small video we just made and uploaded on youtube. We really just want to know what you guys think of what we’re talking about in the video. Thanks guys. It’s called #TheTruth

@TheCarlosPena Hiya, we just uploaded a video on youtube called #TheTruth and we want you guys to watch it and tell us what you think. We really mean everything in that video and ... just go watch it and you’ll know what I mean J

@HeffronDrive Uh, I think we just shared the biggest news of our careers yet and we would really like to know what you think. It’s really important to me, so please make sure to comment no matter what it is. It’s called #TheTruth.

@1LoganHenderson This is the first time that I don’t know what to tweet, please go check out this video called #TheTruth that we just uploaded to our youtube account and let us know what you think, thanks guys...

Five minutes later the guys post were retweeted more than a thousand times and when they went back onto youtube the video had over a hundred views and it had just been ten minutes after they uploaded.

L: Wow that was fast.

J: People like reading and watching celebs coming out.

Just than Carlos’ phone rang.

C: Hi, babe. (He smiled sheepishly putting the phone on speaker) You’re on speaker, so be nice.

A: Good, I have a bone to pick with all four of you.

J: What did we do?

A: You, I thought you guys went to the studio to sing the vocals for Amazing and not to come out to the whole world.

L: It was a spontaneous thing.

K: We didn’t actually think anything of it.

C: Wait, how do you know about the video?

A: One of my friends sent me the link and asking whether it’s true or not and since then my phone has been blowing up with messages and tweets.

K: What did you tell them?

A: Halston and I have both been telling them the truth, no pun intended. Since you guys already did the hard part all we have to say is ‘yes it’s true’.

H: You guys made a good video and no wonder it already has more than two thousand likes. Your fans still like you guys.

C: What! (He said excitedly, giving the phone to James and checking their youtube account again) Wow.

L: Yeah, I hope for the guy’s sake that’s true.

H: Don’t worry Logie, a lot of people like you guys and you know how dedicated your Rushers are. They won’t abandon you guys just because you and Kendall and dating.

L: Yeah I guess so.

J: Don’t worry bud, we’re all in this together so whatever happens will be on all our backs.

L: Thank guys.

K: Yeah, we really appreciate it.

A: Always now hurry back home, you need to get ready for your interview.

 

...


	5. The Truth Chapter 5

Leaving the studio was even worse than entering it because there were now like more than a hundred paparazzi waiting for the outside. Their security team first had to clear a way for them and then only could they walk. All the questions were focused on the YouTube video. They took pictures, asked questions and there were even some who wanted Kendall and Logan to kiss which just agitated the already agitated boys even more. James got to the point where he wanted to turn around and punch that guy that was being the loudest about it but Kendall and Carlos held him back and forced him into their car.

L: James, you shouldn’t get mad. Just ignore them, it always helps.

C: Plus we can’t go on E while you’re sitting in jail for assaulting a paparazzo.

K: Imagine what would happen to a hottie like you behind bars.

J: Stop, that isn’t a memory I want imbedded in my memory. I just don’t like the way those guys were acting, I mean asking you guys to kiss, that’s just taking it to far.

L: We know, but it’s best to just ignore them, they won’t go away but they’ll know that whatever they say you will not be affected by it.

J: If you guys can do it then I guess I can too.

K: Yep! (He said popping the P) Wow, guys I think we might just break twitter. It’s like every tweet is BTR or Kogan related.

L: What do they say?

J: Most comments are positive.

L: Meaning that there are negatives.

K: Yes, there will always be negatives but I can tell you that the positives definitely outweigh the negatives.

J: Guys you even have tweets from celebs. They’re all giving you guys props. Listen to this: Boys your bravery is amazing you rock. Dudes, you guys did it, congrats. That’s right, do it your way boys. There’s even one from Snoop Dogg. He says Bys, you’ve got mad guts. You did well don’t let anyone let you believe otherwise. There’s a lot more.

C: The video too, fans are being pretty vocal and very protective.

L: What do you mean?

C:Like there’s the usual: we still love you guys and I always knew it or I’ve been a Kogan shipper since the beginning but there’s also they haters and our fans are attacking them.

L: No, I don’t want them to be doing that.

K: It’s the same of twitter.

L: No. Tweet and upload to YouTube what I’m saying now. Uh, Guys if someone doesn’t accept what we or you are don’t fight them don’t give them the benefit of knowing that they’re having an effect on you. Ignore them and continue living your life the way you want to.

J: Done.

C: Mm-mm.

K: Done. That was amazing. (He smiled)

L: I just want them to stop fighting.

J: It’s working.

C: I can’t believe it, it really is working.

Just then the guys arrived at Carlos’ house where they’d be getting ready for their interview that was in an hour. They had half an hour to get ready and another to get to the studio.

Carlos’ House...

A: You guys have to hurry up.

K: We know. We’re going to get dressed now.

A: Everything’s in your guest rooms.

H: I’ll go help you James.

A: And I’ll go help my Husband.

L: Remember that we only have half an hour kids.

A: Logan!

C: Yes! We got our Logan back now.

L: Now come, dress up time.

The guys were all dressed and in the living room in record time.

A: That was fast.

L: Now we have a little time to get our control and set some ground rules. Guys there won’t be any fights, ignore the paparazzi and their questions and demands and we have to be calm when we’re on E! News. No going off Kendall.

K: Why me?

J: You’re very emotional, Kendall.

K: Your face could be emotional to if you wanted.

J: You can’t threaten my face before I’m suppose to be on a live show.

H: Isn’t E! News pre-recorded?

K: This one isn’t.

J: News straight from the pulse.

H: Aren’t you nervous?

C: No, we’ve gotten use to it.

H: Cool.

L: We need to leave now guys.

C: Time to go ladies.

A: I’m glad this isn’t my interview and I just get to stand and watch.

They left the house and were happy that there was no paparazzi, not only was there security at the gate but no one knew where either one of the boys lived.

E! Entertainment Sets...

Logan was quiet the entire ride over and Kendall and the boys were getting worried. When they got to the sets they were stuck in their car until their security team could get the crowds under control. Once that happened, the doors were opened and the guys walked by only stopping for a few fan autographs.

The girls saw that the guys needed to talk and continued walking with the person showing them to the waiting are while the guys talked.

K: Logie, are you okay?

L: Uh, y-yeah I am.

J: No, you’re not. What’s up buddy?

C: Tell us.

L: What if I mess up?

K: Mess up what we already did the hard part now all we have to do is answer a few questions.

L: I know but what if I say the wrong thing?

J: There won’t be a wrong thing to say, just say what’s on your mind.

C: We’ll leave you guys. Don’t worry Logie, you’ll have us with you the whole time.

...

K: They’re right. James, Carlos and I will be there and all you have to do is say what you feel is right.

L: (He took a deep breath) Okay.

They went to the waiting are and were fitted with microphones and make-up because of the studio lights and then they were called up.

,,,Interview,,,

Their interviewers were Guliana and Terrence and they were happy because they knew them both.

G: So boys, it seems that you’ve had a busy day today.

J: Quiet.

Haha

T: The bomb that you guys dropped two hours ago has become the biggest thing on the internet yet, how do you feel about that?

K: Uh, for me it’s eye opening, I honestly didn’t think so many would care about Logan and I coming out because every second celeb is coming out now so I was surprised.

L: I still can’t believe it I am honestly still in a haze.

Hahahahaha

G: James, Carlos we saw your piece also, what drives you two to do it, to stand behind them and defend them with your all?

C: I guess it comes naturally for us now, I mean we’ve been through a lot together and Kendall, Logan and James have become my brothers so no matter what happens or how bad it is, it’s like second nature. I’m not gonna sit there and worry about how it’ll affect me the first thing in my head is how’s it gonna affect them, what can I do to help, nothing else.

J: Yeah like Carlos said, I won’t sit there and debate if I should risk my career or whatever, I’m always gonna do what’s best for my brother in need. I’m allowed to be happy so why can’t they. In the last few years I spend more time with the three of them than I do with my entire family and my girlfriend and she can confirm that, so if you spend that much time with someone and you wouldn’t do anything to help them then you need serious help.

G: You know, I wonder if my friends would ever be like you guys.

T: Right, I agree with you G. Here you don’t have to ask for help, it’s just given to you.

G: Things like this are usually the best test for friendship because you get to see everyone’s true colours.

L: I think we’re way passed the strength of friendship test. James could be offered the deal of a lifetime and he’s told he needs to get on the next flight otherwise the deal falls through. His got the tickets and is standing in the check in line when he’s called and told that I’ve been in an accident and James will drop everything to be there even though Kendall and Carlos are already there. That’s the kind of buds we are and I love that I have them as my support system.

T: So boys, as we all know that with all good press always come the bad too, what do you have to say about that?

K: I honestly don’t get haters. You know everyone is suppose to find that one special person and I have but that doesn’t seem to satisfy them. They will allow other people to be together but they find it wrong and absurd to allow me to be with Logan and I don’t get that. I don’t abuse him, I don’t beat him, I don’t cheat on him, I haven’t done anything wrong and they suddenly think that they can now comment on my relationship because we’re both male. I love Logan and I don’t think their brains can comprehend that, it’s sick. Honestly. (He said shaking his head)

L: We ask for the people’s response but that doesn’t mean that because half of them are against it that Kendall and I will be like oh well we tried they don’t like it so we can’t date because that’s plain right stupid. We’re gonna take their feelings into consideration but we won’t let it rule our lives because my life with my boyfriend and best friends is amazing right now and there is nothing they can say that will change that.

G: Speaking about happiness. How long have you two been dating?

K: Two and a half years now. (He smiled)

T: You know secret relationships are the only way to make love work in Hollywood these days.

G: Yup. Now you guys say that Kendall and Logan can get insufferable at times what did you mean by that?

C: They’re always like “How are you today, are you sure, do you need anything, babe you okay, babe this and babe that, it’s just too much sometimes.

J: Especially on tour. Last tour all four of us shared on bus this time they’ll get one and Carlos and I get one. You’re in a bus, nowhere to go and they’ll be acting like they haven’t seen each other in months.

T: Kendall, Logan what would you say since you started dating is the worst part.

L: The teasing.

K: Definitely the teasing.

G: The teasing, from whom?

L: These two, they just won’t shut up.

K: They really are like annoying brothers and I’d know because I have two.

Hahahahaha

G: Someone won’t be welcome to the Schmidt thanksgiving this year.

K: No not actually. We have a Big Time Rush thanksgiving.

G: A Big Time Rush thanksgiving?

C: Yeah, our families come together. Moms, aunts, grandmothers all cooking and we all get together and have a feast with amazing food.

J: It’s become a tradition because everyone’s become one big family.

L: It’s truly amazing.

They boys were asked a few more questions and the Guliana asked if there was anything they would like to say and the guys were about to say no when Logan spoke up.

L: I know a lot of you have probably already heard this but believe me it gets better. Staying in the closet may be best for a small amount of you because of reason more superior but the rest don’t have an excuse. Take control of your lives and do with it what you want, I don’t mean that in a bad way. Face everyone who is against you or your sexuality and tell them that their opinion doesn’t matter. It doesn’t affect your life in any way. You can be scared because you’re doing something that’s gonna change your life heck guys I was afraid and it took them supporting me to go through it and some of you might not have that but there are a million of places you could go to people to talk to so don’t feel like you’re alone because you’re not, there is always someone out there willing to listen you just have to find them.

G: Wow, that was amazing Logan.

L: Thanks. (He blushed)

T: And that’s all the time we have guys. On behalf on me and everyone here today and those watching we would just like to thank you guys for what you did, for being so open about it.

G: Thanks guys.

J: Thank you, we really enjoyed ourselves.

C: And we didn’t feel pressured to do anything.

K: We’d gladly come back.

L: I love every single one of our fans, we all do thank for your support guys.

...

THE END...


End file.
